A Christmas to Remember
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: What happens when your father comes back after thirteen years?  Would you be willing to accept him?  Love him?  Believe him?  This is a story about Roxanne Marie Tsurumi, a 15 year old Kansan, who is an "orphan," that is, until Sonic & the others come...
1. Chapter 1: Home Alone

A Christmas to Remember

By: The Andromeda Roxanne

**What happens when your father comes back after thirteen years? Would you be willing to **_**accept**_** him? **_**Love**_** him? **_**Believe**_** him?**

**This is a story about Roxanne Marie Tsurumi, a 15 year old Kansan, who is an "orphan," that is, until Sonic, Shadow, & Silver come to her home claiming that she is actually a hedgehog born on Mobius, & that her father is looking for her. Will she believe them? Or will her birth day tell all?**

**Okay guys! I just realized something last night:**

"**Poetry ought to go straight to he heart, because it has come from the heart." ****-Friedrich Schiller**

**That quote is exactly how I write: from the Heart…**

**Please note that this story is *partially* based off of the "Adventures" series. Not everything that's in those stories are in this story.**

**Also, I want to mention that **_**I**_** am a diehard Jayhawks fan & I was born in Kansas, & I'm also a Buckeyes fan too, so if you have a problem with the Jayhawks, Kansas, the Buckeyes, &/or Ohio, I suggest you shove all those nasty little comments for the reviews out of your mind **_**now,**_** otherwise it's gonna be like Ohio & Michigan picking fights during football season…believe me, you don't want to mess with us Ohio State Buckeyes. You've got a Jayhawker **_**&**_** a Buckeye for an authoress.**

**So, do you some milk & cookies before we begin?**

**Anyhow, enjoy the story! & if you Read, please Review!**

XXX

A Christmas To Remember

By: The Andromeda Rose

**Chapter 1: Home Alone With **_**Very Much**_** Unexpected Guests**

_Dear Diary, 20 of December 2010_

_A cold, crisp, Winter morning, & my parents were __**supposed **__to be out of town on vacation in Northern Russia for about a week for their wedding anniversary & be home on the 23__rd__, but they're stuck there until the weather lets up a bit. The weather there gets really bad during this time of year, & usually doesn't let up until mid January._

_I just wonder why they chose Russia anyway…_

_Anyways, I have been home alone since the 17__th__, & apparently, I'll be alone for most of Christmas. They said that they'll try to get home for my birthday, but said that they may not get here in time because of the weather. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird that my parents are gone for this long with me alone, but my neighbours come to check on me every few days to see how I'm doing & to talk for a __**very**__ long time. A typical neighbour._

_Well, there are rules that I have to follow: Keep my cell phone open at all times. Bedtime at 11:30, no later. No caffeine of any kind after nine. Don't leave the house after midnight, unless it's an emergency. & other various rules._

_I live in Wichita, Kansas, & no, I'm not an Indian_**-**_I don't even know what I am. But I'm sure I was born in Wichita. I think…_

_By the way, my name's Roxanne, Roxanne Marie Tsurumi. But I live with a family called the Carters._

_As for my looks, well, Diary, I know I've told you this before, but I've changed a bit. As always, I'm white-skinned like most of you. But, for some odd reason, my eyes are gold_**-**_I mean, my eyes are as __**gold**__ as gold as it can get, & I have white-blonde coloured hair! & everything's __**natural!**__ Nothing on me is fake. Not my eyes, nor my hair. It's odd, very odd. I'm not an albino, & I don't use contact lenses_**-**_I don't even have glasses. I guess I was just created like that._

_Oh, I forgot to mention Diary, I'm 15, but on the 27__th__ of December, I'll be 16. Ah, yes, Sweet Sixteen. My parents are sending me a present from Russia & they said it's coming today because of the weather! I'm eager to_**-**_oh, wait, someone's at the door!_

Roxanne, a diehard fan of anything Jayhawks, was clad in a cobalt blue Kansas Jayhawks sweatshirt as she ran up to the door & opened it, a medium-sized man stood before her in uniform, "Hello? This is the Carter residence."

"It is?" he answered back, "Well, I have a package for a…" he glanced to the label, "A Miss Roxanne Tsurumi."

"This is she." she answered back to the young man.

"Well, then, here is your package. Please, sign here." he handed her a clipboard & pointed to a line with a "X" beside it.

She signed it, & waved goodbye to the man, "Bye!" & closed the door.

Back inside her home, she pulled her pocket knife out of her pocket & began cutting the tape tightly wrapped around the package, "I wonder…just what it could be!" she squealed excitedly as she opened the box. When she peered inside, she squealed with delight! In the box were three games: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic '06, & the elderly original, Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis.

The first game she pulled out was Shadow the Hedgehog. She put it inside the Play Station 2 system & waited for it to load while she called her parents, "Mom?"

"Roxanne! Did you get your surprise?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you Mom & Dad! Thank you very much! I'm getting ready to play Shadow the Hedgehog right now!"

"Really? I hope you enjoy it Roxanne. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Mom."

"Roxanne, I'm sorry, it's really late here & Father wants to go back to sleep."

"Ah, it's okay Mama. I'll talk with you later! Goodbye, & goodnight!"

"Bye Roxanne! I love you."

"I love you too." she hung the phone up & put it back on its charger for later use & picked up the controller to play the game, but about two hours later, she fell asleep.

Back in Russia…

"I hope they get there tonight Frank."

"Don't worry Honey, they'll get there, & Roxanne will be reunited with her real father. It'll just take some time for her to get used to him that's all."

"& a mean shock to see your favourite game characters pop out of nowhere too! & to have one of them be your father! Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Don't worry Valerie, you worry too much. Besides, you know Sonic, he's always ready for anything. I'm sure he & her father have got it planned out how they're going to introduce them to each other."

"I hope you're right Frank, we don't want them to become separated any longer than they should be."

"Trust me Val, they've got it all figured out..."

His wife gave him a doubting glare, then retired back to bed while shaking her head.

When Roxanne woke up, it was midnight. She stretched & glanced to the TV, the game was still running, & Shadow was getting beat up by a robot & doing nothing about it. She quickly destroyed the irritating robot before saving the game.

As she mumbled about what Shadow _would_ have done to that robot as she turned on the radio to listen for the scores of the game she missed that day, put a load into the washing machine, then proceeded to fix herself some tea. She let the water come to a boil before dropping a teabag in the pot. As she watched the bag stain the water with brown, she wondered why the washing hadn't kicked on yet. She had just put a load in a moment ago before she went into the kitchen.

Attending to this, she walked back down into the basement. The cement floor was cold when stepped on it from the steps. Turning to the machine, Roxanne reset the knob to REGULAR & turned it back on. Nothing. She opened the lid to find the barrel half full of water & clothes, "Now why aren't you working?" she glanced behind the machine to look to see if the plug was still in its socket. Yep, it was there alright, & the washing machine stared up, "Well, now, that's better." she went back to the steps carrying a dry load from the dryer, & heard silence. She turned back around to find the machine off once more, "Are you going to give me problems today? Believe me Honey, I'm not in the mood for this." talking to machines was one thing, but when the machine turns off when you turn your back is another.

Climbing back on the machine, she plugged the socket in to find the machine sill didn't work, "Figures. You're too old to do anything now." she said as she climbed back down & opened the lid to pull the clothing out of the barrel to wash upstairs. Thankfully, this was a small load, so she didn't have to wash too much today.

She mumbled to herself about why washing machines, particularly this one, had to be so stubborn sometimes.

Now hauling two laundry baskets back upstairs, she could hear the water on a rolling boil. Removing the pot from the heat, she poured it into a coffee cup & left for the living room with her baskets & tea.

This night was going to be a long night. The weather station said that the snow storm from the Rockies were coming her way & that the power might…go out.

Sighing, Roxanne gave up on all hopes of finishing the laundry tonight, "How did Dad turn this thing on again?" she fidgeted with the fireplace's knobs until a large flame burst out of the silver metal pipe-like thing with holes, causing Roxanne to jump & fall backwards, "At least I'll have some sort of heat Tiger," she addressed her cat purring beside her legs, "Want to help me in getting my pillow & blanket?" in response, Tiger meowed, & the two proceeded to find the pillow & blanket in the dark house.

Stretching out on the floor, Roxanne wondered, just for a moment, what it would be like to run through Greenhill Zone & what it was like to be Sonic, Shadow, or Silver**-**t-to live in _their_ lives for once. What was it like on ARK? To fight Iblis? To have the wind in your fur every day of your life? "What would it be like?"

Soon, the Kansan girl fell asleep with her cat beside her. Little did she know, that something was about to happen.

_THUD!_ A loud noise outside startled Roxanne awake. _THUD!_

She sat straight up, "What was that?" she crept into the living room, & peered out the curtains. Nobody there. Maybe a few neighbourhood kids were playing pranks again?

No matter, she closed the curtains to return to her makeshift bed beside the fireplace. As she walked back towards the door, she saw her cat, run by her with his tail puffier than a raccoon's, _Oh, boy, this had better be good cat._ she thought, _If not, I'm probably gonna skin you, you darn cat_**-**_no, I'll ignore you for the rest of the month._

She peeked around the corner into the family room. Nobody in there, "That darn cat. I told you so Tiger." she called out, even though she hadn't said anything to the cat. She crawled back under the blankets & prepared to go back to sleep.

"There she is! That's her**-**"

"Shh!"

Roxanne sat upright, eyes darting around the room in search of the voice, "Who's there? Come out where I can see you!" everything went silent, nobody moved, "Come on out! Now!" she demanded.

"Go!" said a baritone voice whispered harshly.

"Stop pushing!" whispered another that sounded deeper.

The intruders came out one by one. Roxanne could only see three silhouettes in the darkness. She slowly approached the closet until she could make out their figures. Somehow, they looked familiar.

"Hey," one of them stepped out of their group, "You're Roxanne, right?"

"Yeah…but who are _you?"_

The person stepped closer to Roxanne, revealing that, he was a blue hedgehog, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"S-Sonic?" she took a step back, "Oh, crud, this has got to be a dream!"

"It's not." the other figures stepped out of the darkness, & came closer into the fire's light. He smiled at the girl. A white hedgehog was talking now, "I'm Silver, &**-**" he glanced behind him to find that his friend was gone, "Well, he _was_ here a minute ago."

"Looking for me?" a deep voice said from behind Roxanne. The Kansan spun around to find Shadow not five feet behind her.

"Sonic, Shadow, _&_ Silver? Now this _is definitely_ a dream." she slowly backed away from the three hedgehogs. The thing she mainly noticed about the hedgehogs, is that they looked older than sixteen, much older, "Okay now, I'm just gonna try to wake up now. I just want to wake up & get outta here!" she turned to run up the stairs to her bedroom, that is, until she ran into a furry thing.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're coming back with us." Shadow grabbed her arm & held it tightly, _Geemany Christmas! Does he have a __**strong**__ grip!_

"No I'm not!" she kicked the ebony hedgehog in stomach, very, very hard.

"Why you little**-**" as he fell, though, he kicked her in the back of the knees, forcing her to fall too, "I'm gonna Chaos Blast you into outer space when I'm through with ya!" he was visibly becoming angry with the girl, while the girl was becoming much more than afraid**-**more like _terrified._ She knew just how angry he could really get if you get on his bad side.

When Silver thought he noticed Shadow preparing for an _actual_ Chaos Move, he ran in between the hedgehog & human, "Shadow! You're scaring her!" he pushed Roxanne behind him to protect her from anything Shadow might do to her, "Our mission is to retrieve her! Not scare her!"

"Silver, I wasn't going to try to _hurt_ her! I was trying to _catch_ her!"

"Guys! I don't want to listen to you guys arguing all day long!" he glanced behind Silver, "Now we have to _find_ her thanks to you guys arguing!"

"We aren't arguing!" they mimicked each other, "Hey! I was gonna**-**quit copycatting me!"

"Guys!" he shoved them both to the stairs, "Silver, do you want to find her or not?"

"I-yeah."

"Then, Shadow, you check the basement, & Silver &, I will check the upstairs & attic." at this, Shadow gave a curt nod & left for the basement, "Come on Silver," he wrapped his arm around his friend, "let's check upstairs."

The two searched the upstairs until they came to Roxanne's room, which, as they found, had the door to the attic, _well-hidden,_ in the back of the closet. Strange place for an actual door & stairway leading to the attic, "Alright, she's not anywhere else, so she's got to be in the attic." Sonic opened the door & climbed the steps.

The attic was actually another room. By the looks of it, it belonged to Roxanne. It was a large, rectangular-shaped room with slanting walls with blue carpeting. The entire room was painted cobalt blue. On one side, a corner desk with a laptop decorated with pictures of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, & the others stood. Beside the desk was a large, wall, book shelf that had almost every kind of book you could think of…cooking, sewing, manners, herbs, gardening, makeup, organization, astronomy, books on several different languages, reading books…& the other side of that side, there were a few red & black bean bags, & two small, red armchairs with black pillows. But, on the other side of the room, there was a full-sized bed with red blankets & blue, red, black, & white accent pillows. There was also a dresser, vanity, & a hope chest. It also had a second closet which contained the rest of Roxanne's clothes.

The two searched around the desk. On the desk, there were drawings of the Sonic characters. Everyone you could think of was on there, though, Silver & Shadow were the most prominent characters, "I see you like to draw Roxanne," Sonic held up a picture of the Sonic Team: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, & other characters from the Sonic X anime series, "& very well drawn are your pictures of us; I've never seen anything better."

Silver & Sonic returned to searching throughout the room, "Where is she?"

"Don't worry Silver, we'll find her."

"I hope."

Sonic walked to the other side of the room by the bed & peeked in the closet to find Roxanne huddled in the far corner, "Come on out Roxie," he began softly.

Silver turned around to find Sonic kneeling by the closet door, "You find her?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. She's hiding in the closet." her put his hand out slowly, "Roxie, we won't hurt you. Come on out Sweetie."

The girl cautiously crawled out of the closet, when she did, she stuck to Sonic like glue when she saw Shadow come up the stairs, "I couldn't find her in the basement, maybe she**-**you found her! Great, at least she didn't run off."

"I know."

"Shadow," Roxanne began, "I'm sorry for kicking you in the stomach." she smiled, "Though your expression looked pretty funny."

"Hey!" he looked at the girl mischievously, "I forgive you Roxanne. Just don't let it happen again. Alright?"

"It won't."

"You know, you're right, it did look pretty funny!" Silver watched as Shadow's face grew slightly pink.

"Why are you guys here? Why do you need me so badly?" asked the white-haired girl.

"Well, uh…" he glanced to Silver, then to Roxanne, & back again, "should we tell her guys?"

"Well, to start it off, you're…really from Mobius."

"_Mobius?_ Guys, I'm not from any planet besides this one!"

"Do you even _know_ where you were born?"

"N-no, I don't. But that still doesn't prove that I'm a Mobian."

"Your parents _adopted_ you, Roxanne. You don't even know who your _real_ parents are."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Roxanne, trust us. We're telling you the truth. We did our research before we left & you're from Mobius." now, Shadow wouldn't lie**-**that's just not him. Something seemed familiar about them**-**not from a game, no. But something _different._

"If you know so much about me, then who are my parents?"

"I'm sorry Roxanne, but we can't tell you that just yet."

"& why not?"

"B-because you wouldn't believe us." Silver cut in, "You just wouldn't."

"I have the right to know who my parents are ya know! Tell me, please?" though she was skeptical about this all, she was still curious to see if they were telling the truth.

"No, not until your birthday on the 27th Roxanne."

"Guys!"

"Roxanne Marie," Silver scolded the Kansan, "don't you start nagging us, it won't do you any good. Just be patient. I promise we'll tell you everything then."

Roxanne sighed, "Alright. On my birthday." she paused for a moment, "Wait, can you tell me one tiny thing?"

"That depends on what it is you're asking."

"If my parents are Mobian, are they human or animal?"

"Animal."

"What kind?"

"Both are hedgehogs."

"Then why am I a human?"

"On your birthday Roxanne, on your birthday."

"Okay. Say, where was I born?"

"Roxanne."

"Please?"

He sighed, giving up, "You were born in Soleanna."

"Soleanna? That's Crisis City 200 years before Iblis. Neat!" the Kansan clearly became excited when she learned that.

"Okay, no more questions until your birthday."

"Say, is the 27th of December _really_ my birth date?"

"Roxie!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll shut up."

"Good." Sonic glanced to the clock, "Now we all need to be getting to bed. It's past one o'clock. Roxanne, do you have a place where we can sleep?"

"Sure, but you'll have to sleep up here with me. The neighbours should be coming over tomorrow to check to see how I'm doing, & they don't know about this area…yet." she pulled a pull-out bed out from under her own bed, "You guys can sleep here. I'm going to go change." she opened a door & walked in a bathroom.

When Roxanne came back out, she was wearing the same love-worn sweatshirt, but with a pair of blue sweats to go with it. This was only one of her two pajama "sets" she had, the other consisted of the same sweat but with a Jayhawks T-shirt instead.

"This is a neat room you've got here Roxie. Everywhere you look there's a new door to open."

"You bet! This house was modeled after the Victorian homes**-**I've found several secret passage ways in between the walls." she pushed a part on the wall & a small, 2x3 door opened, "You can get to any part of the house with this passage way."

"Is that how you got out of the family room so quickly?"

"Yeah."

"You're a stinker! You know that?" Sonic said as he pulled the covers off the bed & climbed in, "Come on, let's get to bed." each hedgehog climbed in the bed, not lying with their heads at the invisible "headboard," but lying sideways on the bed to fit them.

Roxanne watched as the three hedgehogs protested with each other on who should sleep on the edge of the bed, "Come here." she picked up a protesting Shadow & laid him beside her, "Now we all have our edge of the beds. Now go to sleep." she smiled as she watched the two hedgehogs below her & Shadow snuggle in the blankets, "Shadow, it's going to get cold tonight. Do you want a blanket?"

"No thank you Roxanne, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I warned you Shadow. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Roxanne."

"'night."

"Good night Roxanne, we'll see you in the morning."

_Dear Diary, 21 of December 2010_

_Well, guess what! My favourite game characters in the whole wide world came to find __**me!**__ "Why?" you ask, "Why would they want you for anything?" Well, that's where your question's answered Diary! You see, they're here on a "retrieval mission" as I heard Silver say earlier. Silver seems sooo sweet! He protected me from a __**very **__angry Shadow last night._

_Anyway, they said that they're here to take me back to Mobius to meet my __**real**__ parents. They know so much about me! Sonic said that he remembers watching me eat mealworms when I was young! Did I mention that they said I'm a hedgehog? How I "became" human is beyond me._

_I admit, I'm skeptical of this all. Better yet, why wouldn't they be here? All in all, it's just not Sonic, nor Silver, or Shadow to lie like that if they are. It just isn't._

_I know I'm very doubtful about this all, but by the looks of it, I'm probably going to believe them when I hear their story on my birthday. Plus, if all of this is true, I'll be able to meet my real parents!_

_Ah, well, only time will tell._

_Roxanne_

**A/N: Okay! So, who do you think her father is? Hmm? I'm not telling you that it's-whoa there! You can't get it outta me just yet! You'll just have to read & find out for yourself. Though, I'll say that he is in some of the other books I've written. When you see his last name, you'll catch it. But ha-ha! Almost all of 'em have last names! So it could be **_**any**_** of them.**

**I'm putting up a poll & it'll have a list of the possible guys up there. PLEASE, take the poll **_***BEFORE***_** you read the next chapter…yes, it is revealed in the next chappie. So, uh, the poll first?**

**Catch ya later!**

**Disclaimer: None of the Sonic characters belong to me. I only own Roxanne, her parents, Frank & Valerie, & Mrs. Peters so far…I'm still trying to convince Yugi Naka & the rest of Sega to give Sonic & the others to me. But…I don't think it's working out too well. ^^º**

**They're being very stubborn-the little money-hogging rats. (I didn't intentionally make the last two words as they are-but it looks funny!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Neighbourly Visit

**Chapter 2: A Neighbourly Visit & Bonding Time on the Farm**

In the morning, Roxanne woke up to find a furry thing against her. She glanced over to find Shadow snuggled against her warm body, "I told you you'd get cold Shadow." she whispered as she pulled her own blanket over him, then stroked the soft, black fur near his ears. His nose twitched for a second, then his ear.

"Hey! What's the meaning of**-**?" Sonic was suddenly startled awake by a wet nose, "Why, you little rascal! You woke me up didn't you?"

"Who'd you find?" Roxanne glanced over her bed to look at whatever was going on, on the other, "Oh, you found Jasmine**-**no, Jasmine found you." on the second bed was Sonic, a sleeping Silver, & Roxanne's hedgehog, Jasmine.

"Yeah, & she woke me up too." he lifted Jasmine off his chest, "I take it you like hedgehogs?"

"I sure do. There's another one around here, but I don't know where Gilligan went."

"Gilligan?"

"Gilligan's Island. It's an old TV show whose main character is named Gilligan."

"Odd. That's all I have to say is odd."

"You won't think it's odd when you see it."

"Oh, really?"

"Sure, but only when Skipper yells, "Gilligan," Gilligan the Hedgehog comes running into the room _every_ time."

"That sounds cute."

"But not when it's Amy calling _your_ name Sonic."

"I agree. But she doesn't follow me around like she used to, she's stopped that ever since she & Shadow broke up several months ago."

"She was dating Shadow?"

"Yeah," he glanced toward the window, "they were a pretty cute couple."

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine." he pulled his shoes on trying to ignore Roxanne, "Yeah, Shadow's going to go pick her & Tails up later today. They spent the night with a friend of ours."

"Who's all here?"

"Just us, Amy & Tails. But we're all going to be leaving to go back to Mobius the day after your birthday."

"It'll be fun to meet them & the others**-**especially when I get to meet my parents for the very first time!"

"Shh, you're going to wake the others." he glanced to Silver, then to Shadow, "I see he _did_ get cold last night." he chuckled, "You two are going to become fast friends. I can tell."

"I know." she pulled the ebony hedgehog closer to her & continued to stroke his fur, "I woke up to find him next to me."

"That seems unusual for him to do. He's so antisocial all the time."

"I know. But, I think the cold got the best of him." she crawled out of her bed & pulled the blankets back over the sleeping, ebony hedgehog, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Sonic followed Roxanne to the kitchen where she made them both some rice, but gave Jasmine & Gilligan mealworms to eat, "I'm not surprised that you didn't ask for any insects Sonic, considering almost every episode they show of you show you eating chili dogs."

"Actually Roxanne, I don't always eat chili dogs. I admit they're my favourite food, but I also like what Jasmine & Gilligan are eating."

Roxanne looked across the table at Sonic as if she were disgusted, yet ready to burst out laughing.

"What?" the blue hedgehog chuckled.

"Nothing." she went back to eating her rice with milk & sugar.

Sonic grabbed a bowl & spoon out of the cupboard & poured himself some of the mealworms. He dipped the spoon in the worms & held it out to Roxanne, "You afraid of these guys? Come on, tell me you're not afraid to try one."

"Sonic, no." she backed away from the incoming spoon of insects, "Sonic…"

"I know you've eaten them before when you were young; I've seen you eat them. All hedgehogs at one point eat insects. That's why _we're_ called _"insectivores." "_

"But this "insectivore" doesn't like mealworms. Besides, when did you see me eat mealworms? Could _you_ be my father?"

"I'm sorry Roxanne, but I'm not**-**but I do know your father." he glanced back to the mealworms on his spoon, "Come on Roxie, you can find mealworms at almost every restaurant on Mobius. They're a part of any insect-eating animal's diet."

"No. I'm not eating it."

"Just try one."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"They won't bite."

"No."

He ate the mealworms himself, then got another spoonful, "Are you sure?"

"No, Sonic!" she put her empty bowl in the sink, it didn't surprise her that she could eat her food while watching Sonic eat his, considering that she's seen _much_ worse happen on the Mythbusters, Man vs. Wild, & Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmerman**-**yep, those are the shows she's always watched while _eating_ & never seems to get grossed out**-**even if they're about to eat a slug or a tarantula.

_Diiiing-dooong!_

"Sonic, quick! Go upstairs & tell Shadow & Silver to stay up there. The neighbours are here." she glanced out the kitchen to the front door, "I'll try to get rid of them without making them suspicious."

"Okay, but just take your time."

"& I hear that coming from the Fastest Thing Alive?"

"I can be patient too!"

"For like only a minute. Now go upstairs so I can answer the door."

"See ya later!" he called before he shot off to the upstairs.

When Roxanne answered the door, her neighbour, Mrs. Peters, was standing at the door, "Hello Mrs. Peters."

"Hello Roxanne, how're you doing? Is everything alright here? I heard something hit the side of your house last night."

"It was that loud? I thought I was the only one to hear it on this farm."

"No, Dear, I was already up with a headache last night when I heard it, I looked out the window towards your farm & I saw a flash of bright light! I'm not trying to jump to conclusions Honey, but did anything of yours get stolen last night?"

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Peters, that was just a few of my friends you see, they came from out of town & didn't get here until late last night. I think they threw snowballs to wake me up."

"Oh, why I'm sorry to hear that Dear. If you need any help at any time, don't hesitate to call us."

"I won't."

"I have to go Darling, but I'll see you if a few days."

"Okay Mrs. Peters. & thank you for telling me about last night. I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome Roxanne. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Mrs. Peters!" she waved to the elderly woman as she got back in her truck & drove back to her farm a few miles down the road.

She closed the door & turned around with her back against the door to find the three hedgehogs on the staircase, "She's gone. Now I need to get dressed, feed the animals, & do some chores around the farm. Do you guys want to help out?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, come on guys, it's the least we can do." Sonic nudged Shadow playfully.

XXX

"Okay…" Roxanne grabbed three buckets & filled them with the animals' feed, "This one goes to the chickens, geese, ducks, & turkeys. The other goes to the horses. & that last one goes to the pigs."

"What kinds of animals do you have here?"

"Besides a cat, three dogs, & two hedgehogs?"

"Yeah."

"Horses, donkeys, cows, oxen, sheep, goats, pigs, ducks, geese, chickens, & turkeys."

"Wow, that's a lot of 'em. How can you keep them all?"

"I keep them in check with our huskies, Star, Buddy, & Godfrey. They herd the animals in the mornings & evenings." she put her two hedgehogs on the ground, allowing them to run around the yard, "There ya go guys. Play 'til your hearts' content." in response, she got a happy grunt from the two hedgehogs as they ran off toward the barn together.

"So, uh, what do we do first?"

"First, I need to open the gate to the field, & the dogs & I will herd the cattle & oxen into the fields from the barn's pasture area. Then we do the same with the sheep & goats." she said as she entered the barn & walked towards the horses. There were five horses in the barn. One was dun, another solid white, the next was solid black with white on her rump, & the last one was a foal, all white with black "sparks" on his rump.

"This one here is my horse, Stepshigh." she laughed when she noticed the others' odd expressions, "She _steps high_ just like her name. This is her foal, Sparksflying. He's named that because the black on his rump looks like sparks." she clarified, "The dun coloured one is my dad's. His name is Sandy. The white one, Snowflake, is mom's." she led her horse out of her stall & tied her to a post near the door of the barn, then led Snowflake out of her stall.

"What're you doing? Are we going to ride with you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." she grabbed the horses' reigns off a nail in the wall & put them in their mouths & strapped them to their heads.

The hedgehogs noticed that she was missing something, the saddle, "No saddle?"

"You'll be fine. Snowflake is very gentle. That's why I choose her instead of Sandy for this ride. Now come here so I can put you on the horses." she motioned for her friends to come to where she was at.

Avoiding the rear of the horses for fear of getting kicked, they made their way to where the Kansan was at. She reached down to pick Sonic up, when he suddenly refused, "I think I prefer running instead of riding."

"You're not afraid are ya Sonic?"

"No. I just like running better."

"You're afraid then."

"I am not!"

"Then let me lift you on Snowflake."

"Go on Sonic. Show her you're not afraid."

"I never said I was. I only said that I**-**hey!" Roxanne & the other's laughed at his reaction when she swiftly lift him off the ground & on Snowflake.

"Now hold on tight. I'm going to put Shadow on next."

"I'd rather…Chaos Contr**-**"

"You'll scare Snowflake that way." she reached down for the ebony hedgehog, who, reluctantly allowed her to pick him up by the waist.

"I take it I'm going to ride with you?"

"It'd look sort of funny with a white hedgehog on a white horse both named for their colouring Silver. Come on, let's get you on Stepshigh." she & Silver walked around Snowflake to where Stepshigh stood, "Ready Silver?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" he gasped as he was lifted into the air & placed firmly on the black & white horse.

"Hold on tight! I'm coming up." she climbed onto Stepshigh using the bench standing beside the massive horse. She glanced to where Shadow sat in front of Sonic sat on Snowflake to their left, "Can you grab the reigns from where you're at?"

"Not…really." Shadow proved to be too short to reach down in front of the horse to grab the reigns.

"I've got 'em for ya." she slipped off Stepshigh & gave the reigns to Shadow, then resumed her spot in front of Silver on Stepshigh.

"Right is right & left is left, right?"

"I believe you just shortened Lucy & Desi's lines in one of their movies pretty well." she laughed, "& yes, you're right."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be going in the wrong direction."

"Can we just get moving already?" said the impatient blue hedgehog behind Shadow.

"Shut up Sonic & enjoy life for a change." Shadow scolded him, "We're ready."

"You go first." she motioned to the door of the barn, "We go around to the left & then I'll open the gate to the cows." just then, the cows inside the barn mooed very loudly & impatiently, "We're coming guys! We're coming."

The group rode out around the barn while Roxanne opened the field's gate, then the barn's, "Star! Buddy! Godfrey! Git the cows guys! Take 'em to the fields!"

On cue, the dogs made their appearance & barked at the cows making them move toward the fields.

Roxanne climbed back on her horse with Silver, "We've got our normal stragglers today. See those two cows by that field there Silver?" she pointed to the two cows, "They're the ones that always wander off, & this is why we're on the horses. Star! Get the stragglers!" she turned to Silver, "Hold on Silver, I'm gonna go a little fast to catch these rascals."

"About how fast?"

"A canter, maybe gallop if the rascals really don't want to cooperate."

"As long as I don't fall off, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry Silver, you won't. It's only when you're bucked is when you fall. Believe me, it hurts." she glanced to where the other two were riding at a trot by the cows, Shadow seemed confident, but Sonic did not, "Shadow! I want you to guard that gate to make sure no cows get out!" she called to the black hedgehog across the way from them, "I've got to get these two in the field."

"Okay! But Sonic & I already switched places."

Yes, Sonic really didn't seem too confident on the horse. When he noticed Roxanne looking over, he tried to brawny up in front of her, "I'll make sure no cattle get past me!" he pointed his thumb into his chest just as a cow ran out of the entrance, "Hey you! Get back here!" he jump off the horse & ran over to the cow, herding him back to the field while the rest just laughed their heads off.

"Well, that just goes to show that some things _can_ get past you Sonic!" Roxanne called out as she & the dogs herded the two cows back into the field.

"Sonic is like that sometimes," began the silver hedgehog.

"& how's that?"

"Immature."

"Say, how old are you? You guys look older than in the games I've seen so far."

"Sonic's 31. Shadow is literally about 66, or something like that, but he goes by 31 too, & I'm 30."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Everyone's aged a bit back on Mobius. If you want to follow Earth's time for Mobius's, it's been thirteen months since you were born. I'm surprised to see you grown."

"What do you mean Silver?"

"I mean, the time is different on Mobius. One month on Mobius equals one year on Earth."

"But, you should be about fifteen now."

"It's a…long story Roxanne." he glanced down to the ground.

Feeling movement behind her, Roxanne glanced to Silver, "You okay?"

"Sorta."

"What's wrong Silv?"

"Never mind Roxanne. I'll be fine."

She reached behind her & gently grasped his hand & rubbed it with her fingers, "Just tell me when you want to talk. Alright?"

"I will."

"Okay." she grasped the reigns a little firmer, "Hold on Silver, I'm going to go a little faster." she nudged the horse to go to a canter as they rode up next to Shadow. By this time, Sonic had rounded up the cow, & had decided to get back on the horse & resume his previous position, "Silver, do you want to try your hand with Stepshigh?"

"Uh, sure." with that said, he climbed off the horse & got in front of Roxanne.

"Hold the reigns loosely, not too tight." she instructed, "Just like that."

"Where're we going now?" asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"To the sheep & goats." she pointed in the direction of the barn where the sheep & goats were, "We'll do exactly as we did with the cows & oxen. Except, their pasture is next to the cows & oxen, so we'll have a longer way to go this time."

"Okay. Ready Silver? 'Cause we're leaving you!" he started off at a canter, then moved into a gallop.

"I take it he's ridden horses before?"

"Yep. I don't know why he was so nervous around them earlier…"

"Me neither."

"Ready Roxanne?" he motioned for her to hold on tight.

"Anytime Silver. Any**-**" she gasped as the horse took off at a gallop, "**-**time! Silver, I thought you didn't know how to ride horses!"

"I do. But now I'm going with the flow." he said as they caught up with Sonic & Shadow, "Hey there Slowpokes! Bye!" nudging the horse faster, he soon passed them as they arrived at the barn.

"Showing off huh?" Sonic & Shadow teased the white hedgehog.

"Come on you guys! Cut it out." he made the comical hands motions of Joey, from "Full House."

"Very funny Shakespeare."

"Hey! That wasn't even Shakespeare anyway!"

"Okay guys, here come the sheep & goats!" Roxanne called to the unsuspecting hedgehogs, "Silver, wait up!"

Silver stopped the horse from walking, & turned around to get Roxanne, "Sorry Roxie, I didn't mean to leave you behind. Stepshigh decided she was going to go on ahead without my permission."

She shook her head as she climbed back on the horse's bare back, "She tends to do that."

"Hold on Roxie!" he said as Roxanne held onto his waist as before, then galloped off towards the others to finish the chores.

The group spent the rest of the morning doing the chores, & needless to say, Silver & Roxanne constantly teased each other playfully, building a friendship between the two.

Roxanne even managed to get closer to Shadow too: she ran up from behind him & started a tickle fight in the hay loft. For the first time, she saw Shadow genuinely smile. They too, are building a relationship, but, not as strong as Sonic or Silver.

Now it's late evening, & the it's been a while since the tickle fight between Shadow & Roxanne ended, & Shadow seemed to want to start another.

Sonic & Silver sat back on the tops of the hay bails not too far away from the now laughing hedgehog & human, "They seem to be having fun." Sonic stated quietly, "I thought you two were supposed to bond."

"We are Sonic, but, I don't want to push it too much. Because if I do that, it'll lead to suspicion." he fiddled with some pieces of hay trying to distract himself.

"Silver," he wrapped his arm gently around his friend, "I wouldn't worry about it. You guys need to get as close as you can in order for her to accept you as her father when you tell her in about less than a week."

"You're right, I need to spend as much time with her as possible. She's already warmed up to Shadow, & he's starting to with her." he watched as the two now played fight on a pile of hay.

"Don't worry Silver, I'll talk with him about it later tonight. You just worry about bonding with your little daughter**-**well, she's not little anymore, she's grown a bit."

"Not "a bit," I'd say a lot!" he smiled as he watched his little girl, "I can't tell you how much I want to tell her Sonic! I just want her to know that so much! I've missed her ever since I let her go."

"Be patient Silver, be patient. Only time will tell."

"You know, that sounds odd coming from you of all people."

"I know. I never thought I'd hear myself say those words!" he laughed, "Say, what time is it? I think it's about time Shadow goes to get Ames & Tails."

"Shadow! I think you should pick up Amy & Tails now. They're probably been waiting patiently for you!"

"Ah, shoot! I forgot!" he pulled his Green Chaos Emerald from his quills, "I'll be back! CHAOS CONTROL!"

The small group laughed as Shadow left, "I thought he never forgets something once he's heard it." Roxanne laughed.

"Everyone has their moments."

"I wonder what they're up to right now…" she said as she let herself fall onto the pile of hay near Sonic & Silver.

"Who? Amy & Tails? Oh, I'm sure they're probably**-**"

"No, not them." she interrupted, "I mean, Knuckles, Espio, Big, Cream, Vector, Charmy…those guys."

"Well, the Chaotix is probably on a mission right now, Big might be fishing, & Knux is guarding the Master Emerald."

"& keeping Rouge away from it too!" she giggled at the thought of those two bickering with each other all the time, "Say, how've they been doing?"

"Well, they aren't dating, if that's what you mean."

"I thought so. Ol' Knucklehead isn't that stupid to date a jewel thief when he's guarding a jewel."

"There's other reasons too, but that's the main reason."

"Yeah."

A bright flash of light filled the room again, "We're back guys!" Shadow returned with Sonic's "little" brother, & his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Sonic!" the 24 year old fox cheerfully said to his older brother.

"Hi guys!" the pink hedgehog said in her usual, cheerful mood, "Hey, are you Roxanne?"

"Yeah, I'm Roxanne, & you're Amy."

"Yep! Amy Rose is my name. So don't wear it out!" said that cheerful voice once more, "Roxanne!" she said thoughtfully, "That's a pretty name! Silver knew exactly what to**-**"

"First one to the house is a rotten Eggman!" Sonic cut off Amy, "Come on guys! We're going to make some hot chocolate!" he said as he ran off.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Shadow pulled Amy away from Roxanne as they made their way down the steps, "Amy," he whispered, "she doesn't know yet! Silver's waiting until her birthday to tell her."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Keep quiet until then, okay?"

"My lips are sealed!"

_Dear Diary, 22 of December 2010_

_Today was just another day on the farm, though, Sonic, Silver, & Shadow helped out today! It was fun! I got to ride with Silver on Stepshigh! He's a great rider too!_

_Well, as Sonic was bluffing about how no cow could get past him, a cow got past him & he had a time trying to get that cow back in the field!_

_As for the rest of the day, Silver & I constantly teased each other. But when Shadow & I started playing, he seemed really upset. I wonder why? Maybe he's my father? Maybe?_

_Ah, well, I'm gonna have to wait to find out anyway, so I might as well keep rollin' along._

_Roxanne_

**A/N: Okay! How many of you guys figured it out? Huh? It's Silver. Silver is Roxanne's father. I started crying when I wrote this! I can feel what Silver feels…it's really strange…**

**Oh! I almost forgot! The part where Gilligan the Hedgehog comes running every time Skipper yells "Gilligan!" isn't just from the TV show itself, but we used to have a black cat whom I named Gilligan, & he'd run into the living room **_**EVERY**_** time the Skipper yelled "Gilligan!" It was sooo cute! He'd look to all three of us really expectantly as if we were going to say something. Then my Mom would tell him that it was the TV & he wasn't in trouble. Gilligan was the most adorable cat you'd ever meet!**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the next chappie! In this one, Sonic reveals that he has a certain medical condition…can you guess what he has *before* you read it?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Diary, & Journal

**Chapter 3: Dear Diary…Journal**

_Dear Diary, 23 of December 2010_

_It's been two days since Sonic, Shadow, & Silver have come. Shadow went to pick up Amy & Tails the day after that on the 22__nd__, so we've been getting along really well._

_Shadow & Amy decided to switch places last night, so now Amy sleeps with me, & Sonic, Silver, Shadow, & Tails sleep on the bed below us._

_I can't tell you how many times those boys argued last night! Though Tails didn't really argue_-_it was mostly Sonic & Shadow. We finally managed to put an end to it by letting Shadow continue to sleep with me for the rest of the time they'll be here. So Amy sleeps on my left, & Shadow on my right._

_Golly! I can't tell you how much of a sweetheart he is! He __**loves **__to snuggle against me! & he's starting to let me hold him, & let me rub his back now too! He's become really affectionate over the past couple days!_

_You know, sometimes, I think he gets a little lonely…_

_This morning when I woke up, I had Shadow snuggled up against me, & Amy_**-**_now get this!_**-**_doesn't like to snuggle against you! I found her on the __**edge**__ of the bed!_

_As for Sonic, I think he's a little hurt that Amy doesn't love him. He said that she broke up with Shadow several months ago & hasn't gotten into a relationship since. Nor has she chased Sonic like she used to. He seems to want to talk to her, but backs away a lot._

_I also learned something about Sonic_**-**_he has asthma. How I found out? Poor guy couldn't stop coughing really hard for twenty minutes straight when we were in the hayloft, & he had to use his inhaler yesterday after Amy & Tails came & while we were still in the hayloft…& when I found him later in the bathroom later that night using an inhaler. Odd because he normally runs all the time & it doesn't seem to affect him. Or maybe the games just cut his asthma attacks out…_

_He said that he has mild asthma, & that it doesn't usually bother him unless he's around an unventilated area, or if there's dander or small particles in the air...like the hayloft._

_I felt so sorry for him when he had to explain to the others that he has asthma. He seemed so embarrassed when they found out! Excluding Tails since he's his little brother, & family are supposed to keep secrets like that._

_For some strange reason, Sonic likes to sneak up behind me & scare me out of my wits in the mornings when I make tea or breakfast. He's a rascal, that's for sure._

_As for Tails, he's still the biggest sweetheart you'd ever meet! He & Sonic are really close to each other. Like when they ride the horses, for instance, they share they same horse, & constantly tease, & talk to each other…you can tell that they're really close…brothers, & best friends, for life._

_As for Silver, we went on a walk, & we "skated" around on the lake for a while! I haven't had more fun since God knows when!_

_Now, Silver…he's different around me than the rest. He is very social & likes to hang around me a lot. In fact, he's the only one besides Shadow that sticks to me like glue! Well, I take that back, Shadow doesn't stick to me __**exactly**__ like glue; he's more like the cloves you find in a pumpkin pie. You know he's there, but not all the time._

_As for Silver, he will sit with me when we eat, he'll stick really close to me, & he has an attendancy to get protective over me when the others jump on me for doing even the smallest the thing wrong!_

_Maybe, if my hunch is right, just __**maybe,**__ Silver might be my father. Or, he may not. Maybe he's being protective of me for my real parents? Or maybe, he just likes me? Or a relative? Nah! I'm sticking with the second reason: he's being protective of me for my parents. I just hope I'm wrong on something though…_

_Oh! I forgot to mention! My parents called me last night & they said that they won't be home until the 31__st__ because the weather still hasn't let up! I'm beginning to miss them!_

_Sonic said that they'll stay for Christmas & until after my birth day so he can meet my parents & explain the situation to them._

_Again, if all of this is true, I don't know what Mom & Dad will do._

_The only thing I can do now, is wait…wait for a few more days until they tell me exactly what's going on._

_I'll talk to you soon Diary,_

_Roxanne_

_XXX_

_23 of December 2010_

_Well, today was just another day. Roxanne seemed to act slightly different around me today. She became more affectionate_**-**_really affectionate. I don't know why though, but I think she vaguely knows something about me from the others…_

_She'd gently play with me on the hayloft & we constantly teased each other. She also seems to trust me the most out of us all. In fact, ever since we rode Stepshigh together, she's been sticking to me like glue at some points._

_Later that day, after we were at the hayloft, we went on a walk together…not romantic at all! No! Just a walk through the woods near her house. It was pretty with all the snow on the ground, & believe it or not, it started snowing half way through the walk too! The pines had snow covering them, & the lake was completely frozen! We pretended to "skate" on that for a while before we returned home to watch a movie._

_Roxanne took after me in her eyes & I could also sense that she has telekinesis like mine. I can't wait to see her as a hedgehog again! I can't wait to tell her that I'm her father either! If only I could tell her now…oh! I just want to tell her! But I'm going to wait until her birthday, then I'll tell her._

_Silver_

**A/N: Well, how'd you enjoy this chapter? Surprised that I gave Sonic asthma? I did my best by using my Mom's medical book. Sorry if I didn't get it all accurate. ^^º**

**Anyway, I'm not going to do Silver's "Journal" segments as much as I am Roxanne, because it's mostly being explained during the story, & Roxanne's isn't, because she's just keeping quiet until her birthday…**

**Anyway…here's the next chappie! Oh, & if you Read, please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 4: Christmas Shopping**

**Christmas Eve**

A new day, & the group is playing "Secret Santa" with each other, & Sonic & Shadow planned a little surprise for our Father & Daughter today…

They're doing it a little bit differently: only one person is going to draw the paper, & hand it to a random person…but he's holding onto both Roxanne's & Silver's slips of paper, making _sure_ that they'll get each other without them knowing…

"Everybody have their paper?" inquired the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah."

"We're ready!"

"Alright. We'll all go to the mall with twenty dollars to buy their friend their gift. Okay? Shadow, will you do the honours of Chaos Controlling us to the mall?"

"Gladly." he replied coolly before pulling his Green Chaos Emerald out from his midnight quills, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Two hours later…

Everybody had finished their shopping except for Silver & Roxanne. & you thought I'd just leave them alone eh? Think again readers! Think again! Sonic & Shadow still have their tricks up their sleeves, & age hasn't stopped anything…

"Hey Roxanne!" called the overly energetic hedgehog, "You're still looking?"

"Yeah…I just don't know what to get him. I don't really know what he likes…"

"Who'd you get?"

"I got Silver." she looked over to the blue hedgehog, "Who'd _you_ get?"

"Shadow. He's easy to shop for. He likes leather, but not with the little metal details they tend to add on the jackets to make 'em look cooler."

"I can't imagine him in those kind of jackets. It's strange because you'd think of him wearing them jackets…but he doesn't."

"I know. He doesn't look good in 'em anyway."

She held a red scarf in her hands, "Say, Sonic, what does Silver like?"

"He hates hats. That's for sure. He really likes the close-knit sweaters. Pale blue is his favourite colour."

"Like on his wrists?"

"No. More of a pale sky blue, or baby blue is a better description." he grabbed another scarf to show her, "This colour."

"Oh, that's pretty! I can see why he likes it."

"You say he likes sweaters eh?"

"Yep, the classic pullover sweater." he noticed a hint of worry in the girl's eyes, "Want me to help you find one?"

"Would you?"

"Sure." the two searched the stores until they found the perfect one for the white hedgehog, &, needless to say, Sonic ended up trying on the sweater to make sure it'd fit his friend who is the same size as he is.

"Do you think she'll like this one?" Silver held a green sweatshirt up for Shadow to see.

"No. She said that her favourite team is the Kansas Jayhawks."

"The Jayhawks? You mean that team she watches all the time? Isn't that the one we watched with her the other night?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Hmm…should I get her this Jayhawks jacket? Or a sweatshirt?"

"I'd stick with the sweatshirt Silver." Another sweatshirt? Oh, yes, Sonic & Shadow planned this out _very_ well indeed, "The sweater is more useful & she'd wear it more during the Winter time. Besides, have you seen her current Jayhawks sweatshirt? It looks pretty worn out to me."

"Yeah…you're right." he picked up a cobalt blue Jayhawks sweatshirt, "What size is she?"

"She looks like a petite."

"Shadow, there's several different sizes of petite. I couldn't figure out her size even if I tried."

"Here; just buy an average size. If it doesn't fit, then we'll come back & get a different size."

"Then a smaller size on her birthday."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

"I'll just get this one for now, & see how is goes." the two walked up to the cash register to pay for the sweatshirt, when Silver noticed a locket on display in the cabinet. It was gold, with intricate engravings, that, on the inside of the open locket, read, "To my daughter. I'll always love you forever. Love, your father."

"How much is that necklace?" he asked the lady who was ringing up the sweatshirt.

"That's fifty dollars Sweetie. You want to see it?"

"Uh, sure." he waited patiently as the lady got the locket out of the display case. It was beautiful, "You say it's fifty dollars?"

"That's the price."

"Oh…I don't have enough." his ears flattened partially against his head.

Just as the lady was about to out it away, Shadow stepped in, "Silver, I'll pay the difference."

"But Shadow, that's too much! It's too expensive!"

"Silver, I know how much you love Roxanne & you haven't seen her for over thirteen years." his gaze to the other hedgehog seemed to soften considerably, "I'll buy it for you for her birthday."

"But Shadow, how am I going to pay you back?"

"You don't have to pay me back." he gave the money to the lady & gave the bag to Silver & smiled, "It's a gift. Here."

"Thank you Shadow!" he hugged the ebony hedgehog as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Silver." surprisingly, he hugged his friend back, "Come on, let's go find her a card & something to put this in & leave." he smiled as he said this.

"Okay." nothing could compare to the silver hedgehog's happiness right now as they walked off in search of a card for his daughter's upcoming birthday.

_Dear Diary, 24 of December 2010_

_Well, we all went Christmas shopping. A very late Christmas shopping though…I had trouble picking out something for Silver_**-**_I got him while we were playing "Secret Santa." While I was shopping, Sonic found me & helped me pick something out for Silver! He's so sweet! He showed me what Silver likes, sweaters/sweatshirts. Ah, whatever they're called. We bought him a pale blue sweatshirt. His favourite colour as I found out._

_I've got to go! Bye for now Diary!_

_Roxanne_

_XXX_

_24 of December 2010_

_Long time since I've written in you eh? Well, today we went Christmas shopping, & Shadow helped me pick something for Roxanne, a Kansas Jayhawks sweatshirt. Her favourite team._

_When we went up to the checkout counter, I saw this really pretty locket that said, "To my daughter. I'll always love you forever. Love, your father."_

_It was perfect! Until I saw the price tag. That really got me. But as the lady was getting ready to put it away, Shadow said that he'd pay for it! I tried to tell him no, but he insisted on buying it for me for Roxanne. I can't tell you how much I appreciated him buying it for me. He's got a soft spot in him…_

_I hope she'll like it, &…I hope she'll accept me & forgive me for leaving her here…_

_I love you Roxanne, very, very much._

_Silver_

**A/N: Well, what'd you think of this one? I started to cry as I wrote this & when I went back to read it. I think this shows exactly how much Silver loves his daughter, & how Shadow isn't a complete hard-core guy on the inside…what do you think?**

**If you Read, would you please Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Morning

_**Chapter 5: Christmas Morning**_

"Guys! Wake up!" Sonic exclaimed, "It's Christmas!"

"Wha?" Roxanne & the others grumbled something about letting them sleep a little longer, "Wait, it is Christmas!"

She picked the half-asleep, black hedgehog up & carried him in her arms down the stairs & into the living room, where they saw seven, gift wrapped presents under the tree, "Shadow, wake up Honey." she whispered into his ear, "Wake up."

"Come on Shads, wake up you sleepy head!" Sonic said, full of the Christmas Spirit!

"I'm…awake." he just let himself sit in Roxanne's lap as they unwrapped the gifts. For now, he didn't care what he got, all he cared about was trying to sleep, that is, until Tails gave him his Christmas present, which turned out to be the leather jacket Sonic bought him.

"Tails, I found yours!" Sonic gave Tails's present to the fox, it was a model car. A '65 Mustang to be exact. Boy, did his face light up when he saw the Mustang! Amy got a pink necklace from Tails, Sonic got a much-needed, new pair of shoes, &, of course, Silver got the blue sweatshirt from Roxanne, & Roxanne got the Jayhawks sweatshirt from Silver.

"Amy who'd you get?"

"Sonic." yes, this was a _coincidence._ (A/N: I didn't want to mess myself up by switching the names around again either!)

"What about you Shads?"

"Miles."

"Sonic what about you?"

"I got Shadow."

"Tails, who'd you get to buy a present for?" asked Silver.

"I got Amy. What about you?"

"I got Roxanne."

"Are you serious?" Roxanne exclaimed, "I got Silver!"

"You did? Neat!" at the same time he said this, he glanced to Shadow & Sonic mischievously & smiled at them, & mouthed the words, "Thanks guys."

For the rest of the day, the gang concentrated on fixing one of the turkeys from the farm that they butchered the other day, for their Christmas Dinner. At least they didn't have to _thaw_ the darn thing for over a week!

Shadow & Amy made the stuffing, Sonic & Tails made the cornbread, &, you guessed it! Silver & Roxanne made the cranberry, & the Dutch apple pies. (A/N: The others did their very _best_ to get those two together so they'd bond…so don't go nagging at me! They're Father & Daughter! & besides, it was the others' idea! ^-^ )

"Watch out Silver!" Roxanne called as she made snowballs & threw one at Shadow, "I'm coming after you!" then threw the other at Silver.

"Roxie!" he spat snow out of his mouth.

"Sorry Silver!" she smiled sheepishly.

"Watch out Roxanne! 'Cause I'm coming after _you_ now!" he ran after the Kansan with a snowball in his hand.

"Silver!" she squealed as she was hit by the snowball.

"Roxie! Look out!" he playfully threw a handful of snow between him & her before running through it to start a tickle fight, which resulted in the others joining in too, then they made snow angels, & snowmen.

"Guys, how about we go to the lake? We can ice skate on the lake there!"

"Good idea!"

"Come on! I'll race you Roxanne!" Silver said to his daughter.

"Alright. On your mark…get set…go!" the two raced each other to the lake with the others following behind.

"You know, I've never seen Silver happier than he is right now!" Sonic smiled as he raced his black counterpart to the lake.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Very much." he & Shadow approached Tails & Amy, "Watch out lil' buddy! I'm coming in!" he scooped up his little brother, then took off at super sonic speed to the lake they just passed.

XXX

"Shadow! Watch out!" Tails just managed to swerve out of the ebony hedgehog's way as he passed him.

"It's okay Tails! Just watch where you're going, okay?"

"I will!" he called as he skated away.

"Sometimes I miss the younger Tails, don't you Amy?"

"Yeah…but he's still a real sweetheart."

"Roxanne! Silver! Come on!" Sonic called to the two skating his way, "You're too slow!"

"& you're the Fastest Thing Alive!" Silver called as they skated a bit faster, "Come on Roxanne, let's catch up to him." he & his daughter skated faster until they caught up with Sonic.

"So, you finally caught up eh?"

"Sure did Sonic!" then, Roxanne winked at the blue hedgehog, "& you're supposed to be a _speed_ skater?"

"Hey!" he turned around sharply while rounding a corner, startling both Silver & Roxanne, & making them skate forward into the huge snow pile on the bank.

"Ow!" Roxanne landed on top of Silver.

"I guess we both tripped over each other thanks to Sonic, huh Roxie?"

"Sure did!" she laid down on the cold snow next to him & watched the cloud go by for a moment, then snuggled into his warm fur, "You're really warm." she snuggled her face next to his, "& you're a real sweetheart too."

Tears almost filled his eyes when he heard her say that, because that meant that she was building a close relationship with him! "Thank you." he hugged her, "I love you Roxanne." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, Roxanne."

"No, I thought I heard you say something."

"I-I said, "I love you Roxanne." "

"Love?"

"I mean, not romantic like, I meant I like you, as a person Roxanne."

"Really?"

"Very much…Roxannebud." he used her old nickname, Roxannebud. Even though it didn't exactly sound like her real name, most people still used it.

"Roxannebud?" she knew that she could hear that name floating vaguely somewhere in her mind, but now, the name seemed to trigger a memory when Silver said it…

_The first thing she saw, was Crisis City at its worst: fires, rubble, disaster__**…everywhere.**_

"_Daddy!" a small, white hedgehog ran up to another, adult hedgehog that looked exactly like her. Excluding the chest fur of course._

"_Hey there Roxie!" he picked her up & held her, "Hey Sweetie! How's my little Roxannebud doing? Huh?"_

"_What's a "Roxannebud?" " she sounded it out curiously._

"_Well, it's…" he had meant to call her "Rosebud," but it came out as "Roxannebud." Because it came out as it did, he had to explain the meaning of this "new" word, "it's you! You're a little Roxannebud!" Indeed, she was. She was Roxanne, but she was also as young & as beautiful as a rosebud._

"_I am?" she exclaimed._

"_Yes you are! & you're my little Roxannebud!"_

"_I'm a Roxannebud!" exclaimed the three year old happily as her daddy began to tickle her._

"_Yes you are Roxanne! You're a little Roxannebud!" he held her tightly & kissed her, "I love you very much Roxanne, & I'm going to protect you no matter what Iblis throws at us."_

"Roxanne?" Silver & Sonic waved their hands in front of her, "Roxanne, are you alright?"

The others skated up to them too.

"What happened?" she looked around distraught as she realized that she was still in the snow bank.

"You didn't respond to anything I said to you, because you spaced-out for a few minutes. What happened?"

"I-I…when you said "Roxannebud," I remembered something that I never could remember before." she glanced to Silver, "You were in it, & there was a little white hedgehog who looked _exactly_ like you**-**excluding the chest fur that is**-**& she ran up to you & said, "Daddy!" & you asked her how she was doing, & called her Roxannebud & told her that you loved her, & that you'd protect her no matter what Iblis threw at you two." she looked to the others, "&, you said that her name was…" she looked back to Silver, "Roxanne."

"You can remember that?" Silver stared at her with astonishment.

"I don't even**-**" she stopped, & put her hand up to her mouth, "S-Silver? Are you my**-**?"

"Yes, I'm your father."

"Y-you…you are?" tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at Silver.

"Yes, Roxanne. I am." he nodded his head as tears filled _his_ eyes.

"Sil**-**Dad. Daddy!" she hugged him tightly & cried in his arms, "Daddy, I can't believe it! You're my dad**-**my father! My _real_ father!" she kissed him, "I love you Daddy, I really do."

"I love you too Roxanne." he gently wiped the tears from his daughter's face, "I love you, & I'm never going to let you go again."

"What do you mean? Let me go? I don't understand."

"Roxanne, what I mean is, is that you were born when I was fighting Iblis in Crisis City**-**Soleanna."

"I was? But why am I not in Crisis City today?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the house."

XXX

Well, Silver explained to Roxanne that when she was born, he was fourteen**-**about the time he met Sonic, Shadow & the others, & that he had to send her away to Earth when she was three in order to protect her from Iblis. Iblis had gotten too dangerous for her to stay there with them.

"Why" you ask, "was there a three-year time span?" Simple. Because Iblis & Mephiles found a way to regenerate themselves, & thus made attacks throughout the three years she was there.

Again, you ask me, "But, why couldn't they defeat him like before?" Because they were both much stronger than before. That's why.

Okay, I'll take one last question. "Why was she gone for thirteen years though?" Because the transformation they did on her to change her to human lasts for until the person's _**Sixteenth **__Birthday._

"But!" you interrupt me _again,_ "On Mobius, one month equals one year on Earth. Why couldn't Silver wait thirteen months until she was actually sixteen years?" Because, if she was sixteen, & he was eighteen, the ages wouldn't match up**-**they'd be considered boyfriend/girlfriend to others because of their ages being so close. So, to avoid that, he waited for thirteen years on Mobius, so his age would be accurate when he left to retrieve her via time & dimension travel so he could get her at sixteen years of age.

Please say your questions _now_ so you don't interrupt the story again. Any questions? [Crickets chirping…]

Good. Now let's get on with the story shall we?

XXX

"What about my mother? What happened to her?"

"Well, Roxanne, she died during childbirth."

"What was her name? What did she look like?"

"Her name was Roxanne Marie. She was tan**-**like the sand, & she had brown eyes."

"Roxanne Marie." she smiled as she said her mother's name. She was named after her mother, though she looked like her father as a hedgehog.

"You know Roxanne, you have your mother's personality**-**a tomboy."

"Come now Daddy! I'm not a total tomboy." yes, she did. She was free-spirited like Sonic too, & she was happy all of the time. Almost nothing could get her down.

"You've got me there."

"I can remember your mother, Roxanne. She was really sweet." Sonic remembered her mother clearly. Even though she had a slight tomboyish personality, she was the sweetest you'd ever meet, "Silver sure was lucky to find a gal like her." he elbowed Silver's side.

Amy cocked her head towards Roxanne, "You're just like her in some ways."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just like her."

That felt good to know that she had some qualities of her mother, though, what about her father? Was she anything like him? She would soon find out…

_Dear Diary, Christmas Day 2010_

_Well, guess what Diary! I know who my father is! & my mother!_**-**_well, kind of…I was named after her! Dad_**-**_Silver (I'll explain later!)_**-**_said that she died while giving birth to me. He said that she was a deep tan coloured hedgehog_**-**_like the sandy deserts_**-**_with brown eyes! Golly, does she sound beautiful! But unfortunately, Dad doesn't have any pictures of her at all. I wish I could meet her…_

_Anyway, as I was saying a moment ago, Silver is my father. You see, he called me "Roxannebud" & that triggered a memory that I could faintly remember. I was running up to Dad & he called me that, & told me that he'd protect me from Iblis no matter what happened._

_I know that he loves me…very much. Why else would they be here?_

_I've got to go, we're going to hook the horses up to the wagon & go out for a drive!_

"_Roxannebud"_

**A/N: Okay, since I'm thinking about this right now, I'll give it to ya: The clues to the poll I put up were implanted in my stories…if you've read them though…uh, so here're the clues! (Why do I feel like I'm playing the game "Clue"? (I just realized that that's where I found Scarlett's name (she debuted in "The Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog & the Mario Bros.")…from the lassie named "Miss Scarlett" in Clue, because she always wore the red dress, & I guess her name was "Scarlett" because of that…)**

**These clues were all in the first chapter.**

**xxx**

**Clue 1. Roxanne's last name is **_**"Tsurumi"**_

**I was sure you'd get that! It was first mentioned in my profile under the characters. It was later mentioned as Silver's father's name in "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros. 2" when I introduced his father, Silenus Tsurumi.**

**Clue 2. Roxanne has **_**gold eyes,**_** & **_**white**_**-blonde hair. If that didn't give it away, then I don't know what did…**

**Clue 3. Silver **_**protected **_**Roxanne from Shadow's wrath upon her in the first chapter.**

**Geez! I was **_**sure **_**you guys would get that one too!**

**xxx**

**Please tell me what **_**you**_** think gave it away! I want to know!**

**(Also, to actually tell you the truth, I really didn't know who would be her father until I wrote the scene mentioned in Clue 3. Only then did I realized that you'd perceive him as her father. So I worked around that.)**

**Also, the name "Roxannebud" actually was a complete accident when I was changing her name from "Rose" to "Roxanne" using the Find & Replace feature on Microsoft…&, since it changes **_**every**_** word that has the name you typed in to change, it decided it was going to erase the "Rose" part of "Rosebud" & put in "Roxanne," thereby morphing it into "Roxannebud."**

**I tell ya, that happens **_**all**_** of the time when I write! it's sooo creepy! Same thing with Silenus's name (see "Silenus" under "Characters" in my Profile-it's waaay too long to write on this thing right now…)**

"**Say, why'd you choose the name "Roxanne" anyway?" you ask me…**_**again!**_

**Because, I happen to **_**like**_** the name…& it sounds really neat too! You don't hear those kinds of names around no more…it reminds me of the 50's for some reason…no, the 80's. ah, I dunno. It like it. Besides, it sounds pretty.**

**Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

**4 February 2011 update: Sorry about the underlining on this particular chappie guys. Fanfiction messed up the chapter when I loaded it, & I manage to get to it today.**

**Andi**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday?

**Chapter 6: Happy…Birthday?**

_Dear Diary, 26 of December 2010_

_Last evening, we went for a ride on the wagon! It was so much fun! Daddy kept me warm all that evening. When we got back, we built a bonfire, drank hot chocolate, made smores, sang Christmas carols…! We had so much fun last night. Dad stayed close to me all that night. He's so sweet! I love him so much! So very much!_

_I've got to go now; we're leaving for church._

_Roxanne_

XXX

'Twas the day after Christmas, & all through the house, not a creature was stirring**-**except for Roxanne's scream.

"What's going on?" Shadow, & the rest of the group were startled awake by Roxie's scream.

They all looked up to the bed to see a white hedgehog, with wavy quills & gold eyes, sitting upright on the bed with a distraught expression.

"Guys, what's going on?" she said trying not to scream again.

"Uh…you see, when we changed you to a human, the transformation only lasts until the person is sixteen…& since you're sixteen, the transformation finally wore off."

"I'm…a _hedgehog?"_

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog on the bed next to Shadow.

"I-I don't know! It's just**-**_weird!"_

"Roxanne, you look beautiful as a hedgehog!"

"Your father's right, you _do_ look beautiful as a hedgehog." Shadow said as he gently took her hands making her blush 'till the cows come home.

"We're serious Roxie, you're gorgeous!" Amy & Miles joined in.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Sonic grasped her hand & led her to the full mirror, "Look at yourself Roxie! _Now_ tell us what you think."

She looked into the mirror to see a three-foot, silver-furred hedgehog staring right back. She looked identical to her father, Silver, except for the wavy quills on her head hung down & the fact that she doesn't have chest fur like her father as I have mentioned so many times before. Her eyes were the exact same colour as Silver's**-**_gold._

She looked beautiful as the others had said.

She couldn't help but admire the soft, silver fur on her new body, but the thought that she was a hedgehog kept lingering in her mind. Was this all a really long _dream?_ Or was this _real?_ She resisted the urge to pinch herself, since she had already done that several times this morning & felt the painful pinch.

"I-I don't know what to say! I'm a hedgehog. A white hedgehog." she looked to her father smiling, "Now I know who I took after!" she ran back to her father & hugged him, "I still can't believe that you're my father & I'm a _hedgehog!"_ when she said "hedgehog," her voice raised slightly.

"Well, you are Roxie!" Silver tickled her side causing her to giggle.

"Wait, if I'm your daughter, would I have inherited your powers?"

"There's only one way to find out." he pulled a small box out from a bag & set it on the desk across the room, "Concentrate on that box. Imagine it lifting into the air, & picture it going where you want it to go." he demonstrated how to lift it into the air with his own telekinesis.

She imitated his actions while concentrating on the little wrapped box. To her surprise, it lifted into the air, "Neat! Look at that! It's moving!"

"Don't take your mind off it too much, otherwise when you try elevating yourself, you'll fall." he knew from experience that you should always concentrate when working with these types of powers.

"Okay…" taking his advice when it fell back to the desk, she tried it again & this time, imagined it coming towards her.

The little box floated across the room in a blue aura 'till it reached Roxanne's hands. Stopping the flow of telekinesis, she let the little box drop into her hands.

"Open it." said Silver's voice quietly.

Obeying her father, she gently tore open the wrapping paper & opened a red velvet jewelry box. Inside, was the locket Silver got for her. She opened the locket & discovered a picture taken when Silver was in Soleanna (judging from the beautiful scenery behind them). The picture showed Silver holding her as a three-year old.

"Daddy, thank you!" she hugged her father as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You're welcome Roxanne, you're welcome." hugged her tightly as tears also slipped down his tan cheeks.

"Would you help me put it on?" she asked pulling the necklace out from its box.

"Sure thing Sweetie." he gently clasped the necklace together around her neck.

"Thank you again Daddy!" she hugged him once more.

"You're welcome Roxanne. But I think you'd better get dressed in case someone comes over today." he winked at Shadow, mouthing the words, "Go get them."

"Okay Dad." she turned to her closet, but realized that none of her clothes would fit her now since she was now half her size, "Amy, do you have some clothes I can borrow until I can buy some clothes myself?"

"Sure. I knew you'd be needing some, so I brought some clothes of mine that you can have." she gave her two pairs of jeans, three T-shirts, two dressy shirts, a skirt, & a pair of gloves.

"Thank you so much Amy!" she hugged the pink hedgehog, "I couldn't go around wearing this for the rest of my life anyway!" she gestured to the now overgrown pajamas on herself.

"Now go get ready." Sonic gestured to the bathroom, "Shadow, Silver, Tails, & I will use the bathroom downstairs."

"Okay. We'll see you later!" she called to the retreating males going down the steps.

"Okay! & happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

"We'll see you later & happy birthday too!"

"Happy b-day!"

XXX

Shadow stepped out of the steaming hot bathroom using a towel to dry out his black, cat-like ears, "All I have to do now is go get her parents, Frank & Valerie."

"Okay, we'll try to keep her upstairs until then."

"They do know you're coming right?"

"I told them I'd be there at about midnight their time on her birthday. So yes, they know I'm coming."

"Good. Now go! We need to get the rest of the downstairs prepared."

Shadow gave a curt nod before shouting, "CHAOS CONTROL!" & did his famous disappearing act.

"Okay guys, we need to get the downstairs prepared…"

XXX

"Why can't I go downstairs?" the silver hedgehog whined.

"Because it's a surprise Roxanne! Now let me get Tails & we'll find something to do." she ran down the steps, & came back pulling an orange fox along behind her.

"Well, what'll we do first?"

"I don't know." Roxanne rolled over on her bed & looked up to find the fox in front of the TV, "What cha doin' Miles?"

His ears perked up when she said his real name, "Just looking at your Sega Genesis game console. I didn't know that they were still popular."

"Sorry Tails, but they aren't. They went with the SNES system & the other 80's & 90's games years ago."

"Can we play one?"

"Sure. What do you want to play? I own all of the Sonic & the Mario games that were ever created along with their systems."

"Sonic's gonna kill me for this, but I want to play Super Mario Bros. 3 more than I want to play his games." he held the bright yellow box with Raccoon Mario on the cover.

"He is gonna kill all of us when he finds out!" Roxanne made a funny face, then grinned, "& I wanna take that chance! Here, put it in this console." she gave the fox the correct game console & plugged it into the TV, put the game in & waited for it to start, which led to three hours of nonstop fun

During those three hours, though, Sonic worked on calling her best friends & her adopted family for her birthday party & goodbyes via her address book.

"New voice?" they'd think, well not to worry, Sonic's sly little brain managed, "Yeah, at 2 o'clock. Uh-huh…yep. Who? Oh, I'm uh…Sonny. Yep. I'm her a friend of her father's. Yeah, the party starts at two, & then she'll be leaving here to go back to her original home. At Soleanna. Yeah! There's a place called Soleanna, but not in this country though. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

As for Silver, he was busy cleaning & decorating the dining room for the party by putting a tablecloth on the dining room table, arranging a floral display, & putting out the tableware.

A door opened & closed in the living room, then Shadow suddenly appeared next to the white hedgehog, "I brought her parents here."

"It's almost one o'clock, we need to get the food started. Her family & her four best friends will be here at two."

"What should we make?"

"I don't know."

"Sloppyjoes is Roxanne's favourite food. We'll make that."

"Okay." Sonic turned toward the stairs, "I'm going to go check & see how they're doing."

XXX

"Tails! That's the eighth time you've won!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"I'll bet you're better than Sonic at these Mario games Tails." Amy laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" everyone turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway, "I know how to play Mario's games, & I even beat him at one of them too!" he sat down next to the others, "I challenge _you_ Tails, to a game of nonstop Mario. The one that wins gets to stay up here for the rest of the time until the party."

"You're on!" Tails reset the game to two player mode & waited for it to start, then they began an hour of gaming & laughing to last a lifetime.

Well, as predicted, Sonic beat Tails, "I told you so!"

"Rematch!"

"No way! I won. You lost."

"Oh, okay!" the fox got up & left for the downstairs.

When he got down there, he was greeted by the strong smell of food, & a large group of people, "Tails, go get the others, we're ready to start the party."

"Really? Okay, I'll be right back!"

He ran back to the upstairs & brought the others with him.

"Follow me." Silver led her to the dining room door. Inside, the light was off.

When Silver opened the door, the light turned on & everyone shouted, "Happy birthday Roxanne!" but they also gasped right after that, "What happened?"

"Where's Roxanne?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Guys, I'm right here!" the white hedgehog waved her hand to get their attention, "It's me, Roxanne."

"Roxanne?" Peggy Sue asked, "Is it really you?"

"The one & only. I thought you knew I was a hedgehog already, considering that you already met the others." she motioned to the other anthropomorphic animals near her.

"You're a hedgehog?" asked an elderly lady, presumably, her grandmother.

"I am. This is my _real_ father, Silver the Hedgehog." she hugged Silver, who was standing beside her.

"He's your…father?" Thelma began, "Silver _the_ Hedgehog?"

"You can bet on it Thelma Lou!"

"That's so cool!" said Brandon & Tyler together.

"& Roxie, you look so cute!" Peggy & Thelma exclaimed.

"You do look pretty cute in hedgehog form."

"In hedgehog _form?_ Tyler, I was originally _born_ as a _hedgehog."_

"No you weren't Roxanne, quit trying to convince us otherwise. Now where's Roxanne?"

"I _am_ Roxanne!" she stubbornly grabbed his hand & did the secret handshake that only the five friends knew.

Tyler looked at the white hedgehog with disbelief when she did the handshake perfectly without hesitation, "Roxie? Is it really you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry Roxie."

"It's okay. Let's just get this party started before the food gets frozen like an iceberg though!"

"Come on Roxie, we want you to sit with us!" Peggy Sue & Thelma Lou motioned to the table.

"I'm sorry guys, but," she glanced back to Silver, "I want to sit with my dad."

"It's alright Roxie, go ahead, we understand."

"Yeah, we can always sit together some other time."

"Actually, guys, I'm going to be packing after the party to get ready to leave Earth to return to Mobius, my home planet."

"You're from Mobius?"

"I was born in Crisis City-Soleanna."

"You're _leaving?"_

"I have to go back. I couldn't stay here, I'm a talking animal. People wouldn't accept me here."

"But we accept you!"

"Yeah."

"But what about when I go in public? Or at school? Shopping for groceries? People would think I'm an alien & I'd probably get in trouble with the law somehow for being one."

"Aww…Roxie, we're all going to miss you."

"Roxie!"

"Come on!"

"Guys, I can't stay. Besides, I want to go back with my father to learn more about him & Mobius & everything else."

"Roxie!"

"Come on guys," Sonic began, "let's eat before the food gets cold, then we'll talk about this _later."_

XXX

Well, later came & left, & Roxanne firmly stated that she was leaving to go back with her father & the others to Mobius.

She said goodbye to her family & friends, telling them that she loved them, & then the party dispersed.

XXX

After the party dispersed, Roxanne began packing all the things up in her room: knick-knacks, trinkets, clothes that did fit her, her drawings, her laptop-everything.

Silver poked his head in the doorway to see his daughter folding the lid of the last box to be taken with them, "Roxanne, are you ready to go?"

"Almost. All I need to do now is take these last three boxes downstairs &-hey!" she gasped as one of the boxes was lifted off the floor & into the air by Silver's telekinesis, the other taken by the Blue Blur himself, & herself being swept off her feet by a Black Blur.

"Already taken care of." Shadow said calmly, though his eyes twinkled when their eyes met.

"Shadow!" she laughed.

"I told you they'd become more than just "friends" Silver." Sonic laughed.

"He's a little too old for her though." Silver remarked.

"No he isn't."

"Don't you think sixty-five is a little old?"

"No. I don't. Besides, he was in a coma for a majority of those years…"

"I guess you're right." he smiled as he watched the two, "Next thing you know they're going to be having kids…"

Don't jinx yourself Silver!

XXX

_Dear Diary, 27 of December 2010_

_My sixteenth birthday was today, & we had so much fun! Everybody seemed sad that I would be leaving later that night. My friends pleaded with me to stay, but I kept telling them that I wanted to go back to my home planet to see it, but most of all, to be with my father!_

_I love him so very much!_

_Well, I have to close. I'm sorry it was so short! But we're leaving for Mobius now._

_Roxanne_

XXX

**One year & a half later on Mobius…**

"Dad!" Roxanne & Shadow ran up to where Silver & Sonic were racing each other across a bridge (Sonic let Silver win for once to play fair). Silver & his daughter now lived in Sonic's timeline & where he lived-Westopolis, "Dad, guess what?"

"What?" he had a funny feeling inside…

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant! Shadow & I are going to have a litter of babies!" she squealed with delight as she hugged Shadow.

"Pregnant?" it took him a moment to catch what his daughter had just said, then he realized _exactly_ what was going to happen, "You are? That's wonderful Roxie!" he hugged his daughter, then turned to Shadow, "You'd better take care of her Shadow." he grinned at him mischievously.

"Don't worry Silver, I will."

"Now the first thing you guys need to do is get a job, find a home, & establish yourselves to move out."

"Daddy!" Roxanne looked a him with her jaw almost dropping.

"I'm just kidding Sweetheart! I'm just kidding."

"You'd better be!"

"You had me worried there for a moment." Shadow ran his fingers through his quills in relief.

"Don't worry guys," Sonic wrapped his arms around both Shadow & Roxanne smiling, "you're fine…until you get him really angry."

"Sonic!"

"Sonic!"

"Sonic!"

"Son-ic!"

"Geez, sorry guys!" he held his hands up in a defeated manner.

"That is, until _I_ make you move out Sonic!" Tails laughed.

"Tails!"

"Sorry Sonic, but everyone's gotta move out when you get a genius angry at you." teased the ebony hedgehog.

"B-but Tails!" he pleaded.

"Gotcha Sonic!" this caused the others to double over with laughter.

"That was _not_ funny Tails!" cried the blue hedgehog as he ran after the fox around the square. This caused the others to laugh even harder.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog for you!"

Silver wrapped his arm around Roxanne, "See ya next time guys!"

"If you want to see our kids" Shadow began. His voice a warning, "you'd better tell our author now. Otherwise, she may not write the sequel to this one."

"That's right guys," said the younger, white hedgehog, "if you want to see them, just tell the author _now."_

"& watch out for a blue hedgehog!" Tails ran by the others with Sonic right on his tails.

"You bet!" Sonic stopped to do his trademark grin & thumbs-up.

"See you next time!" they said together.

_Dear Diary, 21 of June 2011_

_Well, I've been on Mobius for over a year & a half now. I still miss my other family & friends, but I'm happier here. I'm with my father!_

_Guess what? I'm pregnant! With Shadow! Shadow's so sweet! He's not like he is in the games…he's much different…very different. I love him so much._

_When I told Dad that I'm pregnant earlier today, he didn't know what to say! He was stunned!_

_Oh, I love Daddy sooo much! & I know he loves me very much too. You can see it in his eyes…the way he smiles when he's around me, when he hugs me…In fact, when he hugged me for the very first time, he started crying. When I glanced to Shadow,_**-**_now get this!_**-**_he had his fingers up to his mouth, & he was smiling! I also noticed that in his eyes glistened, as if tears were beginning to form._

_As for Sonic, he was leaning against the doorframe, & he was crying too!_

_All three of their expressions were very sweet when I looked at them. I couldn't figure out what was going on…to see them like that, but now, I know._

_My father, Silver the Hedgehog._

_Roxanne Marie Tsurumi_

**A/N: Okay, I want to clear something up right now: Roxanne & Shadow aren't married. Sorry, but I believe that **_**animals**_** are the ones that shouldn't be married, & **_**humans**_** are. That's the custom on Mobius ;)**

**Anyway, what'd you think of it? If you liked it, please Review! If you want a sequel, just tell me! But, I'm going to be working on "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog & the Mario Bros. 2" just a smidge more…I **_**need**_** to get that done. But I won't forget about **_**this**_** sequel either, just gimme some time to work on them. Okay guys?**

**Just tell me if you want a sequel to this one, otherwise it probably ain't gonna be happening until after "TASH&MB2" gets done (abbreviation is for story mentioned above).**

**Ciao for now, & thanks for reading!**

**The Andromeda Rose**

**P.S.**

**If you Read, please, Review?**


End file.
